3rd choice
by MegaTokya
Summary: What if Minato's little sister decided to go back in time alone to save him from his tragic death ans sucessfully defeated Aigis on her way? Look like a certain gray haired guy will be kidnapped to fulfill her wish.


**A/N: The Hamuko in this story is not necessarily the female protagonist, she's just Minato's little sister. This is a crossover between P3 and P4 but ones who haven't played P4 yet can still follow because it's not involved with P4's plot. But having played the Answer is recommended because there'll be a lot of spoilers.**

**I don't own anything and _English is not my first language_, please correct me if I do something wrong.**

~Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice and warm spring day.

Hamuko suddenly remembered.

Memories of her loved ones and their adventures together,

Sweetness and painfulness

Every Single Moment...

That was when she touched the watch, the thing that she had no idea how she owned it just a moment ago.

Her eyes widened.

How could she forget? The promise! She looked at the time.

9:00 am

Hamuko intended to be late at the school closing ceremony because of how she hates long speeches. Everyone in the dorm had left ages ago, including the perfectionist freak, aka her beloved brother. She chuckled at the thought of him going to school even before the sun rose. She then looked at the watch again.

"If I run, I can make it"

Yes, she was a little bit late but she still had a whole day left for her friend.

Hamuko ran as she fantasized about what was going to happen. When she got there, everyone would laugh it off and tell her that she's so lame to be the last to remember. When they were busy discussing what to do for the party, her brother would gently pet her head and give her the smile that only she and Yukari have the right to receive. And that night, they would eat and drink and sing and dance till morning. She can't wait!

And reality hit her.

_Hard._

For a moment, she thought it was a funny image. Her brother was resting his head on Aigis's laps while the robot girl gently swooshed his hair. "Yukari's gonna be furious" she thought to herself and called out for him.

Her smile suddenly went off.

That was when she realized the ugly truth.

* * *

Hamuko woke up. Darkness surrounded her. She touched her eyes.

_Wet._

Could it be that all of those stuffs about her brother dieing just a nasty nightmare?

* * *

She wore her uniform to the funeral since it was the most formal dark clothes she had. No tear streaming down her face, she quietly rested her head on Akihiko's firm chest, looking at the sight of Minato's ash gone with the wind of the ocean.

- I'm okay, don't worry about me.

Even though she said so, everyone still looked at her with worried eyes. They had never seen the girl this broken down before. She didn't eat much, spoke less and often spent the rest of the day after school in her room alone.

- Do you want to die that much? Fine then, just die. There's no need to keep living that way when you're just pulling everybody's spirits down. You think you're the only one who's suffering?

- You mad?

- I am mad! It's annoying how you keep sulking like that. You know …me … I ... I'm sad too… Everyone … is sad too. B-But we moved on. Y-You know that…

It was rare to see Hamuko and her best friend arguing .Yukari hadn't been coming back to the dorm lately. And when she's finally back, the first thing she did was criticizing Hamuko. However, it seemed like Hamuko didn't mind much about it as she answered Yukari's questioning halfheartedly. Tears had leaked from the corner of the other girl's eyes but she still struggled to hold them in. Looking at the spiritless Hamuko, Yukari felt furious. The team's healer didn't know why but she got irritated from the way that girl's walk, the way she sighs and even the tone in her voice. She knew it was mean of her but… for god's sake Hamuko's not the only one who's miserable around. She was hurt too but she kept it in so that everyone would not felt worried.

…

- Moving on, huh? Or running away?

So that's it.

They both got nothing to say anymore. Yukari stormed outside and violently shut the door behind her.

- Don't worry about us; I'll apologize to her tomorrow. – Hamuko pulled an exhausted half assed smile as she slowly walked to her room. Even in the darkest time, SEES had never been like that.

Nothing could lighten the girl's eyes up until the day they saw the silhouette in that Abyss of time. From that point on, some liveliness had come back to Hamuko. She began to laugh at Junpei's stupid jokes and care for her appearance more. While Yukari constantly bitched at Aigis and Metis, Hamuko really did open up for the two robots. And it looked like she and Yukari were starting to make up. Everybody felt relieved. Not Mitsuru, though…

- Hamuko…- Mitsuru said softly to Hamuko, drawing her attention.

- Yes, Mitsuru- senpai…Hamuko replied wondering what Mitsuru wanted with her

- I know it has been hard for you, but…-Mitsuru started to say but trailed off

- What is it?

- I don't think there is a way to somehow… bring your brother back from death … from that Abyss of time.

-…

- I'm afraid you might get hurt again if you expect too much…

- I … understand…

- That's good, then…

* * *

It was Hamuko's turn.

Aigis hesitated. She didn't want to open that door. She knew the reason for Hamuko's evoke must relate to Minato one way or another. She knew it. Everybody knew it. They didn't want to bring Hamuko and Yukari down again.

- Go on. Don't worry about us - Hamuko answered them with a fain smile.

* * *

_- Nii chan, what are you going to do?_

_- I'll go._

_- But I don't want to leave this place._

_- Then you can stay. I'll go._

_- Don't be ridiculous._

_- We can't let this chance slip by. That place holds a lot of opportunities for us. I thought we will be stuck here forever but they invite us there. Only fools will miss it._

_- I know, but… I don't like that place. Isn't Port Island where all your miseries come from?_

_-…_

_- I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…_

_- Say Hamuko, you remember our promise with uncle right?_

_- Yeah._

_- I'll do anything to accomplish it. His dream is my dream. If he couldn't realize his, I will do it in his place._

No image was shown. Just darkness and two voices. After the door disappeared, Hamuko broke down crying. It was the first time SEES saw her cry after Minato's death. "She can cry again means that she has finally come back to her sense" Mitsuru convinced herself as she patted Hamuko's back and helped the girl back to her room.

Or maybe not. Nobody knows.

* * *

The people of the High Priestess Arcana often place their trust highly in their intuition. So does Fuuka. Ever since the day they were trapped inside the dorm, bad premonitions had been lurking under her stomach. It was something like separation, lost and grief. Fuuka didn't know what would happen but she tried her best keeping the group together. But what could a girl like her do when the crack between everyone kept growing larger and larger?

The day she feared the most had finally come. It all started with Yukari, whose wish was to go back in time just before their final battle to saved Minato from whatever destroyed him. Of course that risky idea of her was opposed by the others. Watching her friends arguing, Fuuka felt her heart broken to pieces. That was never the way she wanted everything to turn out. But during their argument, she couldn't open her mouth to say any worthy words. Maybe she was still a big loser who can't even voice out her opinion.

It was done quicker than she thought. Everyone had come to a conclusion. They would fight to determine whose opinion is right. No… Fuuka gasped in terror. She had to do something…

- Everyone… We still haven't heard Hamuko's opinion.

Fuuka's desperate attempt to stop everything from breaking apart might have worked. Everyone suddenly got silent and turned their gazes to Hamuko.

The girl was resting her head on the sofa care-freely. Her lips curled to a smile.

Fuuka immediately regretted what she did.

- So you guys are asking me what side I'm in?

- Yeah. – Yukari grunted as she looked straight into her friend's eyes. Grief and sorrow. That was all she could see in Hamuko. For some reason, Yukari confidently thought that Hamuko would join her side.

- None.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Other than going back to save Minato, moving on or lingering between two paths, is there really another way?

- Yukari's plan is stupid. I don't want to face Nyx again. There's a huge chance that we will lost and end up dying without saving anyone. But I…- She paused for a little bit – I don't want my brother to die either…

- So have you decided to do anything? – Yukari impatiently asked.

- You know what's funny? – Hamuko smiled – I realized that you guys changed a lot… Akihiko senpai… and Ken. Aren't you the ones who were hung up on the past most? Why are you so gung ho about moving on? And you two… – She pointed at Yukari and Mitsuru. – Ain't your motto "Keep moving forward"? What happened to it? – She paused for a bit and stood up, looking at everyone with a pained expression– My brother did make a huge impact on you guys, huh?

Silent covered the room. What Hamuko said indeed was right.

- So what are you trying to imply then? What is your decision? – Asked Yukari.

- I'm going back…

- Then that means you …

- No, I'm going back way further than you, Yukari. I will stop my brother from even coming back to Port Island. At all cost.

- But that means we'll never meet!

- Yes. And The Appraiser will never be awoken.

- But the Apathy syndrome and Dark Hours…

- I don't care.

- But…You can't…

- We'll see each other on the battle field. Good bye.

Their conversation ended there. There's no use talking it out. The path they choose will be decided by the winner.

* * *

Aigis kept running. As fast as she could, as far as her mechanical body could handle. But she couldn't catch up with the silhouette.

Neither did Hamuko.

_Burn my dread…._

Hamuko were standing alone and listening to music by the time Aigis arrived

She removed her brother's headphone from her ears and looked straight into the robot's eyes.

- So you have finished your business with Yukari and Mitsuru senpai?

- Yeah.

- I'm done with the rest too. It's just between us now.

Both of them were desperate and couldn't afford to lose the battle. Of all people, Minato was the one who changed Aigis the most, the one who transformed her from a mere machine to a human with emotions. She'd rather die than losing them, the memories of him. And for Hamuko, Minato was the one she loved the most, the one whom she would risk everything she had, just to get him back safe and sound.

And so, it begins…

Hamuko rarely used her persona. Maybe the word "rarely" is not very suitable since she only summoned hers two or three times. She hated it. The feeling of the cold evoker on her temple, the pressuring sound and gushing air to her ears whenever she pulled the trigger and the feeling of having your soul forcefully taken out from your body, they all made her wanted to throw up. Moreover, her persona isn't stable. Whenever it's summoned, Hamuko falls into an unconscious state, unable to control what her it's doing. Even though it never goes out of the way and tries to kill her, she still avoid summoning persona at all cost.. Hamuko thought that she's strong enough with her naginata.

Maybe not this time…

Wild card power was overwhelming and fighting two robots clearly was too much for a mere human like Hamuko. She was on the verge of losing.

Aigis and Metis were pushing her to the corner. Hamuko had a hard times dodging the attacks as she was slowly running out of strength.

- TAKE THAT! – Metis's hammer sent Hamuko flying across the room. Aigis looked at the girl worriedly. She'll die at this rate if she doesn't give up. At the corner of the room, Hamuko slowly stood up with the support of her naginata. Panting heavily, she looked at Aigis:

- Say, Aigis….

- Yes.

- Have you decided to do anything with the keys?

- I…

- I'll take that as a "No" then. – Hamuko pulled out her evoker- But I have- She pointed it at her temple – And I WILL do ANYTHING to accomplish it!

I summon you, _**CHAOS!**_

**BANG!**

What happens inside Hamuko's head, nobody know, even the girl herself had absolutely no idea what's wrong with it. Her personality as well as behavior change not according to anything. She can transform to an energetic girl whom everybody loves, an intelligent and reliable ally or, a downright frightening psychopath in just a second. She's nothing; she's everything - the Fool. But unlike her brother, her power doesn't take any shape.

It is a mess. **  
**

* * *

**A/N: So this is a slow beginning to set up the relationship base and Hamuko's personality.**

**Thank you for reading. Chapter 2 will be upped after I finish my first story.**


End file.
